comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Katar Andar (Earth-1938)
Origin Katar Ander was born on Thanagar, to Andar Nal and Para Katar, two high-ranking soldiers in the Talak Force. The Talak Force were half a police force, half-military. From birth, Katar was groomed to a Talak soldier like his parents. Katar was serious-minded even as a child, always having his eyes on joining the Talak. The only thing that ever took his mind off training was flying, using the wings all Thanagarians were born with. A young Katar stood proudly with his mother when his father prompted to Commander of the Talak. This would be the happiest day of Katar's life until the day he officially joined the Talak Force himself. While Katar was not the easiest to work with, no one could deny his skill. He became known as one of the most effective Talak soldiers, rarely letting a criminal slip through his fingers. Katar quickly rose through the ranks, eventually becoming one the "Wingmen", Talak that could handle off-world threats. Katar was partnered with an older Talak named Byth Rok. Katar could be annoyed by Rok's lazy attitude but, grew to value the other man as a friend. Over his time as a Wingman, Katar became to realize that many of the aliens coming to Thanagar were victims of a parasite that allowed them to be controlled by others, making slaves to whoever could control the parasite. Katar was shocked when Rok said they shouldn't tell Katar's father about this as the victims were "just some alien scum". This made Katar suspicious of his partner, so he lied and agreed not to say anything. Katar secretly called his father and planned a meeting later that night. Andar didn't come, Katar went to his father's office only to find Rok standing over his dead body. Rok explained he knew Katar was lying to him and that now he had to go. Rok attacked Katar, badly wounding his wings. Rok then left Katar for dead. As Katar looked into his father's lifeless eyes, a feeling of righteous rage overtook him. Katar flew with speed he never had before, almost catching up with the shocked Rok. Rok managed to do get away. When other Talak arrived, Katar was angered by them staring at him instead of chasing Rok. Before he could yell at them, Katar looked to the ground. A pair of dismembered wings layed on the ground near Andar. Katar glanced at his wings and saw they were now made of glittering golden light. The Savage Katar's life was shattered after his father's death. The rest of the Wingmen viewed him with suspicion over his new golden wings or with scorn for letting Rok get away. Katar couldn't help but, agree with them. He tried to resign his post for his failure. However, the Thanagrian government had a proposition for Katar. They had learned that the powerful empire of Apokolips was setting it's sights on Thanagar. To prevent this, the Thanagrains wanted to build a powerful weapon on Earth but, wanted to scope it out first. With Katar's loyalty, skill and now easily hidden wings, he would be a perfect spy. Katar refused at first, claiming his only desire was to take revenge on Rok. When Thanagarian government said they would grant Katar unlimited resources to chase Rok down if he agreed, Katar reluctantly accepted. After half-year of training in what they knew of Earth, Katar sent in a ship to a brand new world. Katar had only one thing on his mind: revenge. Using some subtle hologram technology, Katar was able to perfectly mimic a human appearance. Katar mainly lived on his ship and would sometimes go into town. While Katar was well-versed in speaking the language of English, his behavior was still considered off-putting by most humans. He was unable to get a job or develop any true contacts on Earth. Katar became frustrated by his lack of progress. Katar was considering skipping the mission and just trying to track Rok down on his own. Then, Katar caught reports of "Mystery-Men" saving people and fighting crime. These heroes were adored by the public. This gave Katar an idea. Putting on his Talak uniform and using his golden wings for the first time since his father's death, Katar recused those trapped on a sinking boat. The media soon dubbed him "Hawkman" because of his wings and vaguely hawk-shaped helmet. Katar's plan began without a hitch. Katar protected the city of Midway, Michigan. While some people were worried about how violent he could get when dealing with criminals, Hawkman became a trusted hero. Much to his own surprise, Katar found himself enjoying being a hero. At first, he thought it was just the chance to be a Wingman again. However, Katar realized he had become protective over the city of Midway. More than that, he discovered he felt at ease at Earth, like it was a place from his childhood. These feelings confused Katar and made his mission much harder. Still, Katar remained loyal to Thanagar. This began to change one day when a gunman took an office building hostage. During the fight, a woman attempted to stop the gunman from shooting a distcracted Hawkman. The gunman pushed off the building. When Katar tried to save, he was shocked to see golden wings of light appeared out the woman's back. The woman, Sharon Saunders, flew much to her own shock. Katar's mission instantly became much more complicated. Star-Crossed Katar was stuck in a difficult situation. He knew the Thanagarians were going to arrive on Earth soon based his communtion with his home planet. However, he found himself falling in love with Sharon. She had become Hawkwoman, eager to be a hero. Katar tried to convince her to not to but, she couldn't be put off. Katar and Sharon worked incredibly well together like they knew what each other was thinking. Slowly, they developed romantic feelings for each other. Katar found yet another problem when a group of heroes formed the Justice Society. Katar decided to tell the Talak that Earth couldn't be invaded. Secretly, he was glad. Katar could no longer deny his attachment to Earth and it's people. Unfortunately, in Katar's next call with them, the Talak told that Thanagar had been attacked by Apokolips. The groups of Thanagarins were already leaving for Earth. It was time for Katar to fulfill his duty like his father would have. Katar panicked. He didn't want to betray his home but, couldn't let the people of Earth suffer. After trying to hide his emotions, he eventually broke down and told Sharon about his real reason for coming to Earth. Sharon was understandably angered that Katar had been lying to her and stormed off. Katar resigned to aiding the Thanagarians, whose ship was due to arrive in northern Greenland. When Katar met up with them, Katar was horrified to learn that Thanagar had been conquered. The Thanagarians coming to Earth also included civilians. There would be no more reinforcements. While Katar was initially relieved, he became wary again when the Talak commanders began to discuss taking over nearby villages. Then, Sharon appeared with the Justice Society. She had informed them of the Thanagarian invasion and they had tracked the ship to Katar's location. After a tearful reunion with Sharon, Katar decided to fight the Thanagarians. In the end, the Justice Society was victorious. They came to an agreement, with the Thanagarian refugees building a small town for themselves, under the condition that they leave the other villages alone. While this was the best comprise Katar could have hope for, Katar was banned from the village for his betrayal and could never return to Thanagar unless he wished to be executed. Katar was saddened by this but, accepted Earth as his home now. The Justice Society offered him membership, much to his own shock. Sharon had also joined and was cold to him at first. Katar did not pursue her, hoping she would forgive him. Then, a reaction about their powers would bring the two lovers once again. Ancient History Midway was suddenly covered by darkness, with creatures made of shadow attacking people. The Hawks came to their city's aid, despite their rocky relationship at the time. The JSA went to help them and soon they were under siege by the nightmarish monsters. Katar and Sharon got separated from the other were confronted by the leader of the monsters. The man, calling himself Shadow Thief, gloated about having the joy of killing them yet again. Before Shadow Theif could kill them, Doctor Fate teleported them away. Katar and Sharon were confused as to why Shadow Theif acted like they personally knew them. Doctor Fate revealed he had known the secret of their golden wings. In ancient Khandaq, where Doctor Fate was acting as a procter to the people, two mated Thanagarians crashed landed on Earth. The two, Khufu and Chay, were fleeing after defying the ruler of Thanagar at the time. Doctor Fate granted them asylum, under the condition, they help him protect the people of Khandaq and Egypt. A cruel priest named Hath-Set grew jealous of their power. A mystic told Hath-Set of a ritual that would give him the strength and wings of the two. Hath-Set lured them out with a story of a crisis and stabbed them with a dagger made of Nth-Metal, the steel their weapons were crafted of. However, Doctor Fate interrupted the ritual and killed Hath-Set. However, this caused unforeseen complications. Khufu and Chay's souls were set in a path reincarnation each time they died. Hath-Set's soul became trapped in the Realm of Shadows. To keep himself alive, Hath-Set would make deals with people, track down Khufu and Chay's current incarnations, and kill them to steal their energy. Doctor Fate had suspected the Hawks might have been concerted to his old warriors but, wasn't sure Hath-Set confirmed it. Katar and Sharon both refused to die because of Hath-Set. With help from the Justice Society, the Hawks defeated Hath-Set and sent him back to the Realm of Shadows. After the battle, Katar and Sharon finally had a heart-to-heart about their relationship. Katar apologized for lying and said if Sharon did want to see him again, he would her alone. Sharon saw that Katar was different than the man blinded by revenge and decided to give him a second chance. The two began a relationship, with their love for each other growing deeper each day. When Sharon discovered she was pregnant, they decided to get married. The couple soon had a baby boy, given the human Hector and Thanagarian name Ch'al. With Hath-Set gone, it looked like the Hawks could finally have a happily ever after. Then, the force that conquered Katar's first home planet, arrived to take over his new one. A Soldier's Death After two years of living a semi-retired life with their son, Katar and Sharon were called back into when Apokolips invaded Earth. The Hawks fought alongside the Justice Society with the newly formed World Army to repel the Apokolian army. Katar was a valuable member of the war effort due to him having some knowledge of Apokolips. He and Sharon were often on the frontlines fighting Parademons. They still found small moments to spend with their son, who was in the care of Sharon's family while they were away. While Katar was slightly disappointed by Hector's lack of wings, he still loved his son more than anything. During one their visits, a message came from Greenland. The settlement the Thanagarians made, Feithera, was under attacked by Parademons. As the World Army was busy in battle far away, it was up to the Hawks to save it. The two weren't welcome there. Even under threat of the Parademons, the Thanagarians hated Katar for being the traitors. The only ones that would work with the Hawks were a young Thanagarian woman named Osoro Norda and a Canadian anthropologist named Fred Cantrell who wandered into the settlement because of the chaos. Katar and Sharon found out what the Apokolian forces what to do. First, they would capture Thanagarians and turn them into Parademons, since Thanagarians are naturally stronger than humans. Then, they would put a bomb under the earth that would set off a chain reaction that would destroy hundreds of human settlements. With no reinforcements, Katar and Sharon fought more or less on their own. Finally, it became clear they could not defeat the Parademons without sacrificing their own lives. The two shared one last kiss while the Parademons' ship blew up around them. Fred informed the Justice Society what had befallen Katar and Sharon. They were given a hero's funeral and buried next to each other. Hector was raised by Sharon's brother and given special attention by Doctor Fate. Hector would later manifest his own magical wings and became the hero Golden Eagle. Fred and Osoro fell in love and had a child together. They named Norda Katar Cantrell, partly named after Katar. Norda later joined a group of young heroes, the Young All-Stars, mentored by a reformed Justice Society. Katar's soul would be reborn as Carter Hall, a human boy who was only born because Katar saved his parents' lives two years before his birth. Carter would become the new Hawkman, carrying on Katar's legacy. Powers & Abilites Reincarnation-''' Due to a ritual done to Khufu during Ancient Eygpt, Katar's soul is reincarnated into a new person whenever his current incarnation dies. While this isn't very useful while Katar was alive it did it grant him certain powers, such as: ''Magic Wings-''After his natural wings were cut off, Katar could manifest golden wings that were indestructible. He could fly at great speeds and would not tire him out. ''Past Life Memories-''Katar could not access all the memories of his past lives but, he did retain some "echoes" of them. Because of this, he adapted to Earth life very quickly and could master other things that his previous lives had already practiced in. 'Thanagarian Physiology-'''As a Thanagarian, Katar was very different from normal humans. Compared to a normal human, he was '''super-strong '''and '''super-durability. ' Katar was an extremely talented Talak solider, and very capable with a Thanagarian Ax. He could speak Thanagarian and English fluently. ''Trivia'' -Katar became Hawkman in 1973. -In Earth time, Katar was born roughly in the winter of 1948. -Other notable incarnations of Khufu include Brain of Kent, the Silent Knight(a member of King Arthur's round table), Avion Torvil(a legendary Thanagarian hero), Hannibal "Nighthawk" Hawkes(a Wild West lawman), James Wright(a Pinkerton detective), and John Holliday(a decorated World War II Air-Force pilot). -Katar was famously humorless. There was once a bet in the JSA to see who could make him laugh. Sharon was the only one who could. -Katar was fascinated by the history of Earth, frequently sitting in on college lectures just learn more about it. -While he would never admit it, Katar was very found of Earth junk food. ''Notes''''' Katar Andar combines elements from Carter Hall(active during the Golden Age, member of the original Justice Society, father of Hector Hall), Katar Hol(His first name, Thanagarian policeman, has a vendetta against Byth Rok), and Fel Andar(last name, Thanagarian sleep agent, father to Golden Eagle).Category:Created by MaysileeAurlis Category:Earth-1938 Category:Earth-1938 Characters Category:Heroes Category:Justice Society (Earth-1938) Category:World Army (Earth-1938) Category:Aliens Category:Super Strength Category:Flight Category:Super Durability Category:Deceased Characters of Earth-1938 Category:Composite Characters